the_realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Acre
Landforms & Resources Red Acre is vast with agriculture and rich soil. To it's western border holds the famous and gorgeous Red Forest. Red Acre holds enough untapped resources to remain as a self Kingdom. Known to supply iron and countless gems, Red Acre relies on miners and agriculture to stay economically stable. Climate & Vegetation To the north of Red Acre is a boreal valley. Coated in a permanent frost. Though it was never always like this. It's assumed during the Longest Night that a terrible storm spilled across Red Acre and the north had never recovered. Southern Red Acre is possibly the most fruitful area of agriculture above the neck. Allowing various and exotic vegetables to be grown. Grassland covers most of Red Acre with rolled hills and strong rivers pumping through the land like blood. History William Lefevre had died under mysterious conditions, rumored to be assassinated. With William's death came accusations across Red Acre's royal houses. Upon a year of political chaos came the cousins of the Lefevres; Galeblood. Henry and Geoffrey Galeblood had assumed the role of Warden, they ruled together, one in the north and one in the south. With their first year had only peace and confusion as Geoffrey began to struggle to hold the economy in the north. Lacking the funds to keep William's armies alive. He had them decimated and by 734 came the total legacy of William, lost to time. Henry held the south with enough efficiency to be admired and respected by the public. Henry too, had suffered with the massive armies. Located in the south, he had them decimated as well. However to replace them came the Henryk's Wall. Standing at nine feet and held trained veterans at them. Though built with timber and cobble, it can resist an army. Once the fortification was finished came more reforms led by Henry and endorsed by Geoffrey. 736 was the year the two brothers had met at a disagreement. A bill had been made by Henryk where the northern tip of Red Acre would be clipped and absorbed by Winter Vale. Geoffrey confronted Henry only to receive backlash for his idiotic way of ruling. A few months of preparations and the first battle commenced with Geoffrey victorious. Upon the sudden victory came the surprises and loyalties sent by the awe-struck Duchy's. Henryk's children would attempt to form a militia but they would be snuffed out within weeks. Geoffrey had begun to lead justly and fairly, even cruelly to those who still bore his brother's banners in taverns and in towns. Geoffrey's sadness and anger had combined and it had set off a relatively short fuse. The Duchy's that were illegally bribing him were deemed enemy of the crown and were assailed. Though he himself was a renown pedophile. The Siege of Cherigov had lasted only weeks until it was lifted by Lyonel von Loyce and his famous cavalry; the Companions. With the siege being lifted came the death of Geoffrey and the destruction of Geoffrey's supporters. Lyonel took it into his own hands to seize Mercier and declare Geoffrey's son as Warden. With he and his men the only army within the walls, the announcement came true two days later by the 7th of July, 744 ADK once the boy arrived to the capital. Victor Galeblood was frail and hesitant and listened solely to his council. For fifteen years the boy would rule until his deathbed. Barely allowing an heir to be born. Frederick Galeblood became ruler of Red Acre in 759 ADK and had plans to revive Mercier to what it once was. Spending the region's treasury to construct the Great Hall and Academy that famed it so. The ports would be rebuilt as well. With years of time and money spent on his project came Frederick's brother's ideas of marching south and re-purposing Henryk's Wall and mounting a proper army atop it. Gehrman, Frederick's brother, was refused any ounce of the funding as he considered it to be foolish. While Mercier was being built came the rise of insurgents demanding the decrease of tax. Causing riots in major cities such as Cherigov and Beauclair. Once the populous mounted a large enough offensive came the demand of warriors. Lyonel von Loyce rose his banners at Frederick's command and marched north to combat them. Though only partly done with his crusade, Lyonel retreated home due to a major illness. His eldest son, four years later, Sigismund, would assume control of the Loyce military. By 766 ADK Sigismund von Loyce had retook all of the cities and liberated the populous. After the rebellion came the death of Frederick's project. At 768 ADK, Sigismund von Loyce was summoned to the new capital, Goldencourt. Under Frederick's dying breath and final will was to Sigismund and his right to rule; Heir to Red Acre. Though two days later was the assumption of Gehrman's rule as Warden of Red Acre. Sigismund returned to Loyce before Gehrman's guard could stop him. Upon returning home he rose his banners and declared Red Acre as it's own region. Sigismund is nicknamed the Red Liberator for freeing Red Acre from the shackles of the Northern Vale. By 769 ADK August 4th, officiated Sigismund's claim and Red Acre's divide from the Northern Vale. Geography Cities * Loyce - The Capital of Red Acre. It holds a massive population of 75,000. The city itself presses against the rocky coasts of Red Acre and holds massive ports and structures enough to impress architects. With the gorgeous city attracting Lords and Ladies, it also fields the majority of the Loyce army outside of the massive stone walls. Districts divide Loyce apart from the Peasantry, Gentry and to the Royalty. All are seperated by walls. Loyce is able to survive on it's own for years due to the farms, and because of it, attempting to starve this city would be impossible. In the 'Heart' of the city is Lyon's Hall, built to honor Lyonel the Great; the first patriarch of Loyce. * Gwyndale - A large and influential city of Red Acre. An impressive populous of 35,000. The city holds little protection surrounding it, infact, it invites any and all to it's wonders. It's far more patrician compared to Loyce, nut unlike Loyce it doesn't hold much of a garrison. Gwyndale is landlocked and is possibly the first city you'll come across if you're coming from Henryk's Wall. Gwyndale is known to be politically corrupt but incredibly important due to it's position in Red Acre. * Morhen - Is a pivotal city in northern Red Acre. Holding only 20,000 residents. It's said to be the spiritual successor to Mercier, but that honor goes to Beauclair. Morhen has harbored mighty generals and Kings throughout it's life as it rides the forked road, inviting royalty and sellswords alike. * Cherigov - A hardy city in a difficult environment. A population of 45,000. It is the conduit of life in the North, without it, most settlements, even in the bordering countries, sometime need to rely on it. Cherigov isn't a prosperous city but it does have nobility -- Though it's difficult to separate the nobility from the peasants in here, as they are all one in the same: Survivors. Cherigov is surrounded by a massive doubled-wall, with the outer being of strong timber and the inside complimenting it with stone. A large portion of the wooden structure surrounding Cherigov however, has been burnt and decimated by past sieges. * Beauclair - Beautiful and prosperous. The successor of Mercier harbors 60,000 with a majority refugees from Mercier's destruction and failed rehabilitation. Known as the 'Beauty of the Wastes' it values knowledge and class, compared to war and destruction. Though the commoners who live in Beaulcair adore it, the social ladder is corrupt with thieves and mock politicians. * Goldencourt - Infamous for it's barons, the Galebloods. A rival city riding the Faramont River. Rumored to hold 50,000 residents. The city brings in surplus of gold and valuable ores able to be traded; diamond, iron, emeralds, rubies and gold. It's the city of opportunity if you would consider the thieves and bandits that roam it's city streets. Above the 'fog' of the city is Goldencourt itself, heavily defended and fortified. Adorn with golden towers of flame with a massive Keep embroidered with gold and silver. It was the previous capital during the Galeblood Dynasty. Towns * Ellswood - A medium sized town led by House Fossoway. It is the largest town inside the Red Forests. Splitting the town in half is the Faramont. The barons of Ellswood are the Fossoways. It was used by William Lefevre as a beachhead to push in troops from the Northern Vale to retake Mercier. * Mulbry - Mulbry first appears as a quiet farming town, but is politically inclined. Mulbry is led by Baron Aldamere von Redwyne, controlling the surrounding settlements with brutal efficiency. * Carsen - A town just south of the Faramont River. Proud fishermen and hardy warriors is what you would describe Carsen. The town is surrounded by a wooden wall, to the top of Carsen is a Keep where the baron remains. Carsen is an important settlement to seize to win a regional battle in Red Acre.